todavia no se me ocurre uno U
by DarkSakura94
Summary: cuenta la historia de kiara, de como su vida cambio cuando se mudó a Acmetrópolis y como conocio nuevos superamigos.. jejej ya se mal summary U tratare de mejorarlo U


Bueno esta es mi primera historia y también tengo que decir que los loonatics Unleashed no me pertenecen para nada (ya me gustaría a mi) y bueno espero que os guste ^^U

Aquel fue un día desastroso, por la mañana, se había quedado embelesada viendo por la tele cómo los loonatics habían vuelto a salvar Acmetrópolis de uno de los tantos peligros que esta solía correr, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era se quedó horrorizada ¡Sólo le quedaban cinco minutos para llegar a la parada del aerobús! Cogió sus cosas rápido, apagó la tele y salió corriendo de casa pero pronto se dio cuenta que le faltaban dos cosas muy importantes por lo que se dio la vuelta y regresó a casa. Cuando llegó tiró sus cosas en la entrada y entró en su habitación, poco rato después salió corriendo de la casa con todo, incluidos su cuaderno de dibujos y su inseparable diadema azul adornando su oscuro y largo cabello **(NA: sí, volvió por un cuaderno de dibujos y una diadema ^^U), **bueno al menos eso creía por que al llegar a la parada miró su reloj y vio con alivio que todavía le quedaba un minuto y medio para que su transporte llegase, así que cogió su cartera tranquilamente de la mochila y buscó en su interior el bono. De nuevo el pánico se apoderó de ella, sacó todas las tarjetas, miró en el bolsillo de las monedas, en el huequito de las fotos… pero no lo encontró en ningún sitio así que comenzó a contar las monedas que tenía por si tenía suficiente para pagarse el viaje pero solo tenía la mitad, le preguntó a una chica que también esperaba el autobús ahí si podía prestarle la mitad que le faltaba y que se lo devolvería al día siguiente, pero ella no tenía mas que el dinero necesario para pagar su propio viaje, así que se despidió de la chica se fue corriendo a casa. Tras correr un poco se cruzó con el aerobús que debía coger, lo miró con furia mientras corría, como si tuviera la culpa por llegar puntual. ``Por lo menos si me doy prisa puede que llegue para el segundo aerobús… suerte que mi casa esta cerca de la parada...´´ pensó esperanzada a la vez que aceleraba. Cuando llegó a casa, esta vez no tiró sus cosas, se dirigió con ellas al salón y de un cajón del escritorio donde descansaba el ordenador común, sacó un bono nuevo y otra vez salió de la casa a todo correr, a mitad de camino el segundo aerobús pasó frente a sus ojos. Sabía que no lo alcanzaría pero no pudo evitar correr más rápido e intentarlo, pensando que en ese preciso momento le encantaría supervelocidad como Rev o poder teletransportarse como Danger Duck. Como era de esperarse no llegó a tiempo y le tocó esperar sola en la parada hasta que llegara el tercer aerobús y no estaba segura de cuanto tardaría en llegar, se sentó en la acera, cogió su cuaderno y un lápiz y se puso a dibujar la ciudad. A la vez que dibujaba pensaba en el cómo había llegado a ese lugar tan distinto de su antiguo hogar. Solo llevaba un año y medio en Acmetrópolis y aun no se había acostumbrado a todo eso todo era muy moderno y a veces llegaba a perderse y todo. El ansiado transporte llegó mientras pensaba, ella recogió sus cosas, se subió y se sentó en uno de los asientos, nada más sentarse una pantalla apareció delante suya y ella indicó la parada en la que se bajaría, se cercioró de que estuviera bien y pagó el viaje metiendo el bono en una ranura de la pantalla, cuando el bono salió de la ranura la chica lo cogió y la pantalla desapareció. Ella siguió pensando y se puso a mirar por la ventana, el aerobús se paró en varias paradas cosa que hacía que se enfadara e impacientara más, en una de esas paradas inapropiadas para ella se subieron un grupo de chicos y chicas, algunos de ellos era antropomorfos como ella, todos llevaban los uniformes de una escuela privada y se les veía de lejos que venían de familias adineradas, se sentaron en unos asientos cercanos a los de ella y charlaban alegremente de cosas que no entendía o simplemente no le interesaba, así que decidió buscar en su mochila y sacar su reproductor de música con los cascos que la servían cuando quería aislarse de algo o pensar. Se aisló tanto que no se dio cuenta de que su parada estaba cerca, de pronto notó una descarga procedente del asiento que hizo que se sobresaltara y gritara de la sorpresa. Por el grito todos los pasajeros, que no eran pocos, se quedaron mirándola y algunos no pudieron reprimir la risa, provocando que se ruborizara, cogiera todas sus cosas y saliera corriendo del aerobús aprovechando que las puertas se estaban abriendo, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al instituto muerta de vergüenza, cuando llegó a la entrada se quitó los cascos y los guardó en la mochila, después llamó a la puerta, la abrieron y cuando entró en el pabellón la conserje salió a su encuentro.

- Bueno señoritas, iros derechitas a jefatura - dijo

¿Señoritas? Miró hacia atrás y vio a dos chicas humanas que iban tras suya, se quedó extrañada, no las había notado llegar. Cuando llegaron a la jefatura de estudios la conserje entró y avisó de nuestro retraso, después se marchó. El jefe de estudios no tardó en salir con una lista y un bolígrafo.

- ¿Tu nombre? – le preguntó a ella primero

- Kiara - contestó con timidez mirando al suelo

- ¿curso? Y dime también el motivo de tu retraso

- Curso tal clase cual y me retrase por que perdí el aerobús –dijo mientras notaba que sus mejillas ardían

Vale, vete a tu clase – dijo mientras lo apuntaba todo – este es tu primer aviso, al segundo tendrás una amonestación verbal, al tercero una escrita, al cuarto te quedarás castigada en el recreo o a séptima hora y de la quinta para adelante tendrías un parte.

- De acuerdo – contestó y se fue

De camino a su clase maldijo su suerte, su torpeza y varias cosas más. Cuando llegó llamó a la puerta con timidez si podía pasar, la dejaron y se sentó en su sitio.

Bueno y aquí se acaba el primer capitulo de mi primera historia de los loonatics, puede que haya resultado un tanto aburrida, si a sido así lo siento ^^U ya dije que no soy buena. Espero que os haya gustado, se aceptan criticas constructivas jeje buenos xau nos vemos


End file.
